


Alola Alola VII

by Bihotz



Series: Pokemon: Boiseko Battle Etxea [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon GO
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, M/M, Married Couple, POV First Person, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihotz/pseuds/Bihotz
Summary: My husband, Steven Stone, was leading a rescue mission on Alola, and my team - Sophocles, Spark, and me - were tasked with sneaking into the Team Disrupt headquarters and turning off the power. We made it almost to the breaker box, but then we ran into trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another 1st person POV from Wallace Stone's point of view.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“We have our teams,” said my husband Steven after he had detailed the plans. “We have our objectives. We have our gear. Now, let’s have each team meet with its members so we’re all on the same page. Ready, set, break!”

I looked around as I saw the nine of us split up into three groups. Hala and Gladion, who were in charge of defending the Kukui lab, got their spots on the couch. Steven, Normandy, Lillie, and Kukui crowded around the table in the back of the lab. Steven’s Beldum, as well as his Rotom Pokedex, headed towards their table as well.

“Hey, let’s meet here,” said Spark as he pointed out a space in front of the lab. Sophocles and I made our way there and sat in the comfy chairs. I remembered to grab a malasada along the way.

“Okay, so we’re the support team,” I said as I tried to remember Steven’s words. “Our job is to take out the power of Team Disrupt so we can cripple their efforts.”

Spark and Sophocles nodded in affirmation.

“What kind of Pokemon do we all have?” I asked. 

Spark and Sophocles then describe all their Pokemon. Let’s put it this way - if we were to open an electric Pokemon gym, we would be well-stocked. Sparky Junior, who was Spark’s Jolteon, was very excited about the idea of going, beamed at the mention of his Pokemon team.

“How is everyone doing?” asked Steven as he approached our group. Apparently, he was making rounds between the three groups. His Beldum followed behind him. “Do you need anything?”

“Yeah,” I said with a smile. “I need Pokemon. And a few kisses, please.”

After two quick but very welcome pecks, one on each cheek, Steven handed me a Pokeball. “Take Metagross with you.”

“Are you sure?” I asked in surprise.

“Yes,” my husband replied. “I have a Pokemon team of my own, and Kukui is on my team. Besides, I want Metagross to protect you and your teammates, and we want you to get to the target site ASAP.”

“Thank you,” I said as I accepted the Pokeball. I stole a glimpse at my husband’s team; Kukui was getting his wrestling mask ready.

“He’s doing the mission as the Masked Royal?” I asked with wide eyes.

“Yes,” replied Steven. “The idea is that my team will draw attention so that your team can sneak behind their lines and then turn off the power. This is also why I am wearing my champion’s cape.” Steven then reached for a walkie talkie. “All right,” he address the team, “who is the team leader?”

Sophocles and Spark simultaneously pointed at me. I gave Steven an innocent look.

“Here you go, my precious,” Steven said as he handed me the walkie talkie. “Remember to speak on Channel 3 and only press this button when you are talking. And remember that all of the teams can hear us, so - let’s save the good stuff for tonight.”

“Aye, aye,” I replied with a wink. “Also, where is Rotom and Beldum going? Can I use either?”

“Sure, you can have Rotom on your team,” said Steven. “Just a warning, Molayne changed the programming a bit so that it has us both as dual owners, but Rotom still thinks you’re the wife.”

“Oh, I can live with that,” I replied with a chuckle. “I’m just hoping for a map of some sort and maybe a few laughs.”

“As for Beldum,” said Steven, “I’m going to ask it stay with Hala and Gladion.”

“Bell,” said the Pokemon sadly as it looked down on the floor. 

“We’ll take Beldum,” offered Spark as he smiled at the Pokemon.

“Bell!” cried Beldum as it scurried behind Steven and quivered.

“It’s okay, Beldum,” said Steven kindly. “They’re our friends.” The Beldum continued to hide behind Steven and shake in fear.

“It wants to go with you,” suggested Sophocles. “Maybe you can take it with you?”

“I don’t want to see it get hurt,” responded Steven. “Beldum is still young and needs some TLC. Her previous trainer was - quite the monster. It also isn’t fond of Pokeballs.” He looked at Beldum. “Can you go with Wallace?”

Beldum slowly floated towards me. I rubbed its head, and I noticed it started to feel more comfortable. “We’ll see Steven later tonight,” I said supportingly.

“Anything else you need?” asked Steven.

“Nope, we’re good,” I replied.

Steven then turned to all in the lab. “All right, I checked everyone’s teams. We’re all good to go. Let’s head out and do our best!”

Steven’s team, all energetic as ever, got their items and ran out the door. Beldum saw them leave and then chased after them.

“No, Beldum! Come back!” I said as I ran towards the fleeing Pokemon. I wasn’t fast enough.

“It lookzzz like I’m with you today, clever girl,” replied Rotom. 

I tried to ignore Gladion’s snickering. “Yep. Let’s head out to Po Town and take some names.”

\-----0-0-0-----

“I think it’s hilarious that you two wanted me to be the team leader,” I said to Spark and Sophocles as all three of us were riding Metagross to Po Town. 

“Well, you’re the most qualified and the smartest of all of us,” responded Spark. “And I know you paid attention the whole time. I paid attention but - I didn't understand half of what Steven was saying. Intelligence isn't my strong point.”

“I got what Steven said,” explained Sophocles, “but I don't have your leadership skills. “Besides, Steven was telling us yesterday, when you were asleep, how your support for him was sturdy as a rock and kept him grounded in his values.”

“Awh,” I said as I blushed. “What else did he say?”

“He said that you were one of the most courageous, most supportive, and most intelligent people that he knows and that you have taught him a lot about life itself,” replied Sophocles. “Then he kissed you on the cheek. We were waiting for you to wake up, and you didn’t. So he said a few more words about how you were amazing, and then he snuggled right next to you and fell asleep.”

“Wait,” I said “I slept through this the whole time? It’s like sleeping through the best part of a movie.”

“Yes,” replied Sophocles. “That's how I know that he meant it.”

“Your husband is the Hoenn Champion, right?” asked Spark. 

“Yeah,” I replied. “He’s also an Archon of Sootopolis.”

“I’ve heard a few things about the Hoenn Champion,” said Spark with a laugh and a wry smile. 

“Oh yeah,” I said. “Like what?”

Spark seemed to search inward for a thought. “He has a bodyguard named Whittle who would never leave his side and who is so committed to him that if you’re a bad guy and you lay a finger on Steven, Whittle will throw you in the middle of the volcano and drown you in the water. But it's just hearsay; don't take it seriously.”

“Hey,” I said, “Wait a minute. My bachelor name is Whittle, and I live in a city in the middle of former volcanic caldera with lots of water pools. I also used to be a gym leader of a Water-based gym.”

“I guess there's a lot of truth to that statement then,” commented Spark.

“And perhaps there is also a lot of truth to the reasons why we picked you as the team leader,” replied Sophocles with a wink.

Metagross muttered a few words to me, and I translated for the rest of the team. “Metagross is saying that we are near Po Town.” I then looked at the team and said, “Let’s do our best out there.”

“What happened to Rotom?” asked Spark.

I looked at the Rotom Dex and sighed at its swimming eyes. “I think he might have been a bit airsick from the journey. I’ll just throw it in my backpack until it feels better.”

“Good call,” commented Sophocles as he clutched his fists, possibly in nervousness.

“All right,” I said as I looked at the ground. “We’re going to land in 3, 2, 1 -”

\-----0-0-0-----

The first hour or so was rather uneventful. Sophocles, Spark, and I were trying to move as slowly as possible so we would not be tripped up by any of the patrols. It did not help that Po Town decided that today would be the day to water the lawns, as all three of us had to dodge sprinkler systems. To be honest, all three of us had a blast with the sprinklers. It was as if we were in a video game.

There was that nagging feeling on the back of my head that I was going too slow, but I wanted to be cautious. I didn’t want to get caught, especially since many of our friends have been caught already. A thought slid in my brain on why Team Disrupt was capturing so many people and where did they put all the people they captured, but I brushed it away. We had to make it to the breaker box, and fast.

We were almost there in the hallway at the breaker box when I heard and saw a flash. Suddenly, I felt gobs of poisonous chemicals hurled at me, no doubt from Pokemon. Spark and Sophocles were throwing their Pokeballs. I reached over for my only Pokemon, slipped a bit on the acid-soaked floor, and then crashed into the wall.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a Team Disrupt Grunt’s fist heading towards my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again!


End file.
